Frequently Asked Questions
Do I need more than one deck? Answer: Yes, you do. In MegaCorp, you need a Resource deck and a Main deck. Are there any restrictions for building decks? Answer: Yes, there are. You need to have 20 cards in your resource deck and 40 to 60 more cards in your main deck. Can I choose not to mulligan? Answer: Yes, you can. If I have no cards in my deck and need to draw cards by an effect, do I lose the game? Answer: No, you don't You only lose the game due to not be able to draw in your Account phase. If i have no cashflow, do I lose the game? Answer: No, you don't You only lose the game when you run out of cash, run out of cards to draw or lose your business. How many cards can I have in my hand? When do I need to discard? Answer: There is no limit to the number of cards you can have in your hand there is no discard step in Megacorp How many cards with the same name can I have in my deck? Answer: You can have 4 copies of the same card in your deck and sideboard. Can I look at the cards in my opponent's graveyard? Answer: Yes, you can. It is a public zone and you have to show the cards in your graveyard at any time if your opponent asks. Can I change the order of cards in my graveyard? Answer: No, you can't. You have to keep the order, because it is managed. Without any effects to change the order, you are not allowed to change it. Can I attack / block with two characters at the same time? Answer: No, you can't. When I attack an engaged card, can my opponent block with another disengaged card? Answer: Yes, he can. When a direct attack is not blocked, can I play events or abilities before it deals damage? Answer: Yes, you can respond to both. You can play event or abilities to pump / weaken the characters or if the character has the “move” ability, you may assign it to another location as targeting is decided based on the grid. Can I use Activate on a Character in the turn it's summoned? Answer: Yes, you can engage a character the turn it is played to produce traits, declare attack or use abilities which requires it to be engaged. Can I play and event in response to an "when this card is deployed" ability? Answer: Yes. "when this card is deployed" abilities trigger when they come into the field, so destroying the character with cards or abilities doesn't affect its "when this card is deployed"' '''to be resolved. If you want to cancel the deployed ability, you need to cancel the deployment of the character. '''Can I use Activate abilities with in its cost before Accounting phase?' Answer: Yes, you can. If I have any disengaged characters in my draw phase, can i rest them in the free timing of that phase and produce traits? Answer: Yes, you can. But after your draw phase - in Accounting phase - all traits cease to exist and you recover all your cards. Can I combine traits produced in draw phase with traits in recovery phase and use them all? Answer: No, you can't. The traits you produced in your draw phase ceases to exist at the beginning of your accounting phase. After that you recover all your cards. When will unspent traits be gone? Answer: Unspent traits ceases to exist at the beginning of your accounting phase and at the end of the divest phase. I attacked with a character but it was destroyed by an event in a free timing before battle resolution. Does it deal damage? Answer: No, if a character leaves the field before battle resolution, it deals no damage. I blocked with a character but it was destroyed by an event in a free timing before battle resolution. Does the attacker deal damage? Answer: Yes, it deals damage to the original target. It deals damage to the target it attacked, because there is no blocker present at battle resolution step. I played an event or ability targeting something, but the target is gone before it resolved. Can I choose another target? Answer: No, you can't. Your event or ability fails to resolve because you don't have a legal target. You cannot choose another target. Can an Activate ability always be responded by another Activate? Answer: Yes, it can. The resolution of the effects will always be: last-in first-out. Can I play a second event: Permanent of a same copy that already is in the field? Do both of them get destroyed? Answer: No, you may place multiple copies of a card on the field as long as they are not unique. Is there a banned or restricted list? ''' '''Answer: No, a banned or restricted list does not exist.